A projection takes $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}$ to $\begin{pmatrix} \frac{3}{2} \\ -\frac{3}{2} \end{pmatrix}.$  Which vector does the projection take $\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ to?
Explanation: Since the projection of $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}$ is $\begin{pmatrix} \frac{3}{2} \\ -\frac{3}{2} \end{pmatrix},$ the vector being projected onto is a scalar multiple of $\begin{pmatrix} \frac{3}{2} \\ -\frac{3}{2} \end{pmatrix}.$  Thus, we can assume that the vector being projected onto is $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.$

[asy]
usepackage("amsmath");

unitsize(1 cm);

pair A, B, O, P, Q;

O = (0,0);
A = (1,-2);
P = (3/2,-3/2);
B = (-4,1);
Q = (-5/2,5/2);

draw((-4,0)--(2,0));
draw((0,-2)--(0,3));
draw(O--A,Arrow(6));
draw(O--P,Arrow(6));
draw(A--P,dashed,Arrow(6));
draw(O--B,Arrow(6));
draw(O--Q,Arrow(6));
draw(B--Q,dashed,Arrow(6));

label("$\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}$", A, S);
label("$\begin{pmatrix} \frac{3}{2} \\ -\frac{3}{2} \end{pmatrix}$", P, SE);
label("$\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$", B, W);
[/asy]

Thus, the projection of $\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ is
\[\operatorname{proj}_{\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}}{\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{-5}{2} \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -5/2 \\ 5/2 \end{pmatrix}}.\]